1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which transmits video data to an external apparatus, and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-094430, there has been known a communication system which performs serial communication between a transmission apparatus and reception apparatus.
With the above mentioned communication system, in a case where the reception apparatus is detected that data communication between the transmission apparatus and reception apparatus is not performed normally, a communication error notice is transmitted to the transmission apparatus by the reception apparatus via a communication line.
Upon receiving the communication error notice, the transmission apparatus transmits initialization data for controlling the reception apparatus to the reception apparatus for a predetermined period of time to return the reception apparatus to a receivable state.
However, with the above mentioned communication system, there has been a problem wherein after the initialization data is transmitted for a predetermined period of time, the transmission apparatus stops transmitting all data for a while. Such an arrangement has caused a problem wherein transmission of video data is discontinued, and accordingly, display of the video at the reception apparatus is interrupted.
Also, with the above mentioned communication system, a transmission line for transmitting video data, and a transmission line for transmitting a control command are not separated, and accordingly, these transmission lines could not have been reset separately.